


A Rather Long Prologue

by SophisticatedSnowman



Series: Adventures of the Snake Pit Bar & Grill [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Costume Party, Costumes, F/M, Friendship, Fun, M/M, New Years, Rare Pairings, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedSnowman/pseuds/SophisticatedSnowman
Summary: This story starts at the very end of 2026, several of our beloved volleyball dorks now live in somewhat perfect harmony in a smal suburb of Tokyo. We are nearing a solid New Years celebration!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction. I write it as a series so only characters mentioned in the chapter/episode will be tagged. The series will consist of several short episodes, from different points of view each time. The episodes will probably not make sense if read separately. Hopefully you will get to enjoy some rare pair feelings, but it's mostly meant as a fun read. Beta-read by the wonderful iwakaashi.
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters mentioned.

So, I am about to tell you a story. A rather long story if you go into all the details, but we will try to avoid that. We jump into the lives of the Japanese high school volleyball legends of 2016 – ten years later…

We are writing December 2026, our friends are coming home from their Christmas vacations, hoping to gather up for a grand New Years celebration. But before we can enjoy their party shenanigans, let's take a quick look at what's been going on:

A lot of the major high school volleyball stars from the season of 2015-2016 actually ended up going to the same college. A rather small college, specialized within sports academia, scientific studies, economics and several creative majors. A picturesque college situated in a small suburb of Tokyo. Many of our friends continued playing volleyball for the college team, some of them just randomly formed a neighbourhood association team. As the years went by, the previous stars became a solid group of friends and they somehow grew new roots in this rather boring yet exceptionally beautiful suburb.

Oh, by the way, I can't believe I almost failed to mention that both Takeda Itetsu and coach Ukai lost their ways when spring 2018 hit and the last of their Karasuno dream team left… I'm so sorry about that, they talked amongst themselves during the summer, but neither one of them seemed able to shake the pending feeling of utter depression that shook them whilst thinking of returning for a new season. Don't get me wrong, the team is still strong – stronger than ever perhaps. It might have been their intuition that brought them back to college at such an old age, I mean returning to college in your thirties is almost unheard of right?

So, anyway, a lot of things happened and by the time college started in 2026 most of our friends had already graduated. Some of them returned to school as teachers, some as coaches (not only within volleyball, Kindaichi is now a world renowned snooker coach), some work at the local kindergarten, Sugawara owns a blossoming flower shop and Kageyama has so far had great success with his beauty salon.

Daishou, by the way, bought a local bar with an attached concert venue shortly after he aced his double major of business and musical management. He is (some say luckily) not often seen at the bar since he is rather busy with his flowering record label, which amongst others has signed Kenma. A lot of the previous volley nerds applied for the manager position, though Shimizu was the “lucky” winner of the job.

Most of our loved volley gays has at some point worked at the bar, or at the concert venue. It's easy to imagine their days were filled with music, love, work and each other. Some hooked up, as some split up, but as we hit the end of December 2026 the group dynamic and their relationships were quite well founded, mostly grounded.

But.  
We know these guys right? Are they really set and content? Is it to late to change up the mix? Do anyone really want to?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed and have a nice day. Lots of love.


End file.
